


A Lesson

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't hurt to ask for help on something you don't know how to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

If there’s one thing that Rin enjoyed, it was either winning or being better at something than someone else. He took pride when things came easily to him and he would train harder if he wasn’t the best at something. When one is good at a subject, sport, or activity then it is expected that they excel in certain areas. For example: Rin is good at swimming and in particular he excels in the areas of butterfly and freestyle.

Don’t get him wrong, he acknowledges a weak spot if he knows that he is consistently weak with it. For example: he is not that great with old literature.

But he does acknowledge that there is always the possibility of getting better at something. And the ways to improve skills that are not your strongest is to practice and perhaps get advice in order to improve.

Yet even with that knowledge in mind, it was still hard to swallow his pride and ask for help.

So he walked stiffly to the one person that he needed help from, red-faced and unwilling to look him in the eye.

“Oi… Haru.”

“What is it Rin?”

“I… need help with something.”

“Okay. What do you need help with?”

“…”

“…”

“… elp me… own on-”

“I can’t hear you Rin. Speak up.”

“Help me… down on-”

“Rin, _speak up._ What do you need help wi-”

“Help me go down on (Name)!”

Haruka stared up at childhood friend, his eyes widened slightly in surprise at the request that apparently Rin needed. With a quiet sigh, he folded the rag he was using to wipe the dishes with and placed it on the countertop. He turned all of his attention to Rin and just stared at him for another moment, still processing the request in his mind. Honestly, he had no idea where this was coming from but he had to press him for the context of this request.

He moved them to sit in his living room instead, sitting at the kotatsu.

Another quiet inhale and Haruka asked, “Why are you asking me this?”

The thing about Rin sharing a girl with Haruka is that it could get quite competitive between the two of them sometimes. He and Haruka would get into little makeshift competitions to either make you laugh more, get your attention, or pleasure you more. Sometimes they kept score of who did better dates or who gave you your mail faster or other ridiculous things like that. It was an unspoken thing between them and you were well aware of it, though you knew that it would be useless to tell them to ‘just stop’ because you had to face the facts: Rin and Haruka would always be in some sort of competition in some way, and it added a bit of spice to the relationship.

Bedroom wise, sometimes it was you and Haruka, sometimes you and Rin, and sometimes all three of you.

There had been countless times where you and one of the boys would be in bed together and if the other were to come home, it wouldn’t be unusual for the one that was left out to either join in or just watch from where they were.

In the times that Rin had watched you and Haruka in bed together, there was one thing that he had noticed about the two of you. And that thing was that you were more willing to have Haruka’s head in between your legs rather than his own. He’d watch as you would grip Haruka’s dark hair in your hand as he licked you, beg him to ‘keep doing that’, buck your hips against his mouth, and chant his fucking name up to the god damn ceiling. And yet when’d try to do what Haruka does…

“Uh… not there…”

“Mm… could you uh… never mind.”

“That’s okay Rin, I’d rather take care of you right now. Why don’t you switch places with me?”

Rin wondered what he wasn’t doing right.

He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the surface of the table. This really was a damn struggle for him to admit a weakness for him. But he knew that he had to suck it up because when you need help, you need help. Though how exactly could he say to his friend, “I want to do what you do to our girlfriend but at least have equal talent as you in something I’m lacking in because seeing that she prefers you over me really bugs me”?

“Just ah…” How could he word this? “(Name) looks like she has fun when you do it. But when I try to, she kind of um… tries to redirect me to something else. I mean, what am I doing wrong and you’re doing right? What’s the secret to it?”

It certainly didn’t help when Haruka just shrugged his shoulders and answered, “I don’t think I’m doing anything special. I do it and (Name) just likes it."

Rin let out a frustrated groan and glared at the surface of the table as if it was the table’s fault that apparently he didn’t perform great oral sex on others. And that it wasn’t fair that apparently Nanase Haruka just happened to have a gifted tongue and talent to perform oral sex on you.

Haruka stared at Rin and he sighed silently to himself. It was annoying to see Rin pout like that because he’d be very irritating to be around for a while. Honestly he didn’t want to deal with that and if you saw Rin in this state, you’d ask what was wrong, he’d be too embarrassed to admit what was wrong and continue to pout, in turn making you turn to Haruka and worry over why Rin wasn’t saying what he was feeling, and just making Haruka feel angry towards Rin for making you worry. And in order to avoid all that he was just going to apparently give these ‘lessons’ to his friend.

“This Saturday, make sure to be home by five and I’ll show you.”

Rin snapped his head up and stared at Haruka. “Really?”

With a simple nod as an answer, Rin awaited until it was Saturday for his ‘lesson’.

But he was curious as to what Haruka was going to teach him and how? Point to a diagram? A list of ‘dos and do-nots’? Just direct him to a webpage on the internet? A slide presentation? What if there was an actual video that taught how to perform oral sex on girls?

He got his answer on Saturday when he showed up at five but when he had slipped off his shoes and looked to Haruka, his friend firmly told him to follow him to the bedroom but to not say a word or make a sound unless he said so. And who was the student to argue with the teacher when they so desperately wanted the lesson?

Haruka opened the door to his bedroom and Rin followed in after him, gently shutting the door behind him. His heart was beating in anticipation and he wondered what he would learn. When he turned around and his eyes looked to the bed, Rin had to stifle the gasp that wanted to come out, remembering Haruka’s rule about not saying anything at all.

You were there on Haruka’s bed, your wrists bound and tied above you to the headboard with a blindfold covering your eyes. He took notice of your thighs pressed together tightly, something that he recognized when he knew that you were aroused. From what he was looking at, he figured that Haruka must have been warming you up before he had shown up. Shit, Rin had no idea that Haruka of all people would be into this kind of thing.

Staying still in his spot, Rin watched as Haruka approached the bed and leaned down to kiss you and muttered something in your ear. He could vaguely hear you ask where he had gone to but was only given a kiss as an answer. Eyes trained on the freestyle swimmer, Haruka slowly ran a hand down your body until his index finger was tracing down your leg to your ankle. He took note how he kissed at your ankle and started to kiss his way up your leg. You shuddered in delight and sighed when Haruka had gotten to the inside of your thighs and kissed at the skin there.

“Oh… Haru… please, I need it…” you begged softly, your body wriggling and your arms tugging against the restraints. “Oh please…”

Haruka sat up from his spot and beckoned for Rin to come forward, and he did so very silently. He carefully switched places with him and looked down on you, his body shaking in anticipation. A hands on approach wasn’t how he was expecting to be taught today but he wasn’t going to say no. He put one hand on your hip and leaned down to kiss at your thigh like Haruka had done earlier.

“Rin? You’re here?”

How did you know when you were blindfolded?

“Your hands and your lips. They feel a little bit different from Haru’s.” you answered without him having to ask out loud.

Haruka sat on the edge of the bed near the top half of your body and reached for a lock of your hair to gently twirl around his finger. “Sorry (Name). Rin had a special request for me and I thought it was best to not to tell you.”

You nodded your head and turned your head in the direction you heard Haruka. “Okay, I trust you and Rin.”

“You’ll be taken care of (Name), I’ll make sure of it.” Haruka promised you. “Because today Rin is going to eat you out.”

Rin couldn’t help but feel a little insulted at the way your body visibly tensed when Haruka had admitted to the real reason as to why they were doing this. And now it was no wonder why you were tied up and blindfolded, making him feel a little less self conscious but his self esteem having taken a small hit from your earlier action of flinching. Did you really not like it that much when he tried to go down on you?

Haruka pet your hair in comfort. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that he does a good job. And if he’s really that terrible, I’ll make sure you’ll finish.”

Okay, that really hurt too…

But what could he say?

Rin looked down at your womanhood, noting how wet you were and was nervous for his performance. He looked to Haruka who had stood up from the bed and simply gestured for him to lean down.

“Kiss at her thighs first.” Haruka instructed first. “Do it slow.”

Alright, easy enough.

He could do that.

So Rin kissed at your thighs, switching between your right and left. He licked small circles at spots he found you were sensitive at and took the skin in between his lips, sucking gently before releasing and switching to the other leg. Recognizing the sighs that you were letting out, it gave a bit of assurance to him that at least he was having a good start. But just how long was he supposed to kiss her in this area?

Luckily his eyes were open when he saw Haruka’s hand enter his vision and seem to tap on a spot on your body. Just right beneath your belly button where he tapped at, Rin moved to kiss that area and was pleasantly surprised when you hummed in pleasure. Following his instincts, he began to kiss and lick from a straight line down. His kisses slowed down as he kissed further down, nervous that he was about to actually reach your flower when suddenly you had let out a quiet giggle.

He paused for a moment, his lips stopped just above your pussy and wondered what you had laughed about. Unsure, he kissed at the spot he had stopped at and received the same giggle from before. Rin looked to Haruka and received an assuring nod.

Experimentally, Rin kissed back up towards your belly button and noted your sighs. He kissed back down and you giggled once again at that same spot.

Okay, this was going very well so far.

Being a little daring, he gently bit down on your left thigh and you sighed.

Rin’s foreplay wasn’t foreplay to him unless he bit you at some point.

He sucked a hickey onto your hip and smirked at the positive response he was receiving.

“Touch her Rin, feel how wet she is but don’t finger her. Just touch her.” Haruka instructed next. “See what you’re doing to her.”

With his right hand, Rin did as he was instructed to do and touched with his index and middle finger your womanhood. If he thought you were wet before he came along, you were really dripping right now from what he was doing. It helped elevate him a little and gain a little more confidence knowing that you were liking what he was doing. He traced his fingers around your vulva, slowly rubbing up and down.

“You feel how wet she is Rin? She likes what you did.” Haruka praised. “Now… why don’t you give her a kiss?”

A kiss…? And when he said to give you a kiss did he mean down there?

But looking up to his ‘teacher’, Haruka had pointed to his mouth.

Rin was confused. Why was he going to kiss you on the mouth? Wasn’t he supposed to be taught how to go down on you?

However Rin wasn’t going to argue and moved up your body, lining his face with yours and gents brushing his lips against yours. You gasped softly when Rin placed one of his hands on your cheek, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth. You let yourself be kissed by him, visibly relaxing and almost forgetting that this was supposed to be a lesson for Rin.

Haruka watched as you and Rin kissed, observing silently before sitting on the edge of the bed. “There’s a foreplay to this Rin. (Name) isn’t the kind of person who wants you to just dive right in when it comes to this. There’s a foreplay to this act and you have to learn how to do it right. Do you know where to touch her? What places she likes? I know you do, and you want to do all that just before you start to work on her. Warm her up Rin, she wants it. Kiss down her body again and this time we’ll actually start.”

And Rin did as he was told, giving you one last kiss to your lips before kissing down your body. His hands slid down your sides, groping and squeezing along the way. Your legs widened for him so that he could be accommodated and you laughed that same laugh when you were kissed below your belly button. Rin’s hands slid along your hips, resting there comfortingly and he seemed to pause, waiting for Haruka’s instructions. “What next?” he muttered.

“Lick her and do it slowly. Start from the bottom and work your way to the top.”

Following instruction, Rin did so.

He noted the quiet gasp from you as he dragged his tongue along your whole. You wiggled a little in his hands but nothing that was worth having to readjust. He continued to lick slowly from bottom to the top until…

“Mm… no…”

Rin pulled back slightly. He looked to his friend who had been quietly observing from the edge of the bed, his brows furrowed in question at what he had done. He watched as Haruka reached a hand forward and rested it on your thigh, rubbing it in comfort in an attempt to soothe you. And then he flicked Rin in the middle of his forehead.

Rin glared up at Haruka and Haruka in return just wagged a finger at him.

“You used the tip of your tongue. It was too early for you to do that. I know she’s wet but she hasn’t gotten to that point yet.” Haruka explained and then started to push Rin’s head back down to continue the task. He continued to speak as Rin returned to licking you. “It’s… it’s like you’re licking an ice cream cone. Flatten your tongue this time and lick her again.”

And so he did as he was told to do.

“When you do that, it’s not just you tasting her Rin. Let her know that you appreciate her, that you’re worshipping and caring for her. This is about (Name) and what she likes. Move your hands, don’t just hold onto that one spot.”

Moving his hands up, Rin slid his hands to touch your breasts and gently squeeze them in his hands. Your back arched slightly and you bucked your hips slightly, letting out a quiet breathy moan. 

Haruka continued to observe, looking towards you and almost wishing to join in. But he knew that if he did so, it would be a blow to Rin’s pride if he decided to push himself into the fray. So he continued to observe so that he could teach Rin the lesson that he had asked for. He noted how you moved and how you were biting your bottom lip; it was time for the next step.

Putting his hand on the back of Rin’s head, he grabbed him by his roots and pulled him back. Not roughly but firmly, though it left his friend annoyed anyway. “Look down Rin.”

He did.

“You see that? Her clit wants to be played with, you’ve finally reached that stage.”

Rin sucked in a deep breath and shakily exhaled out.

“But don’t use your tongue yet. Touch around it.”

“… Around it?”

“Around it. Circle around her clit, gently with one finger.”

From that point on Rin could swear that his life changed after that.

The way you wriggled and moved with such a simple and light touch absolutely fascinated him. He was barely touching your clit but the stimulation of just circling it had you whimpering quietly and voice out the occasional ‘yes’. He had never had known about being able to do this; he had always thought that playing with the clit directly was how to do it. And while he knew that wasn’t wrong, just circling the area around the clit was another method on how to play with you. Entranced by what he was doing, Rin watched in fascination how you moved and how you were moving your hips up.

So he was surprised when Haruka’s hand had reached out, holding up his index and middle finger, and started stroking your folds.

“Oh…! Yes, yes…!” you moaned out, hearing the rattling of the headboard and the both of them realizing that you were pulling against your restraints. “Oh please…”

“You see that Rin?” Haruka asked.

Oh yes he did.

“Do what I’m doing with your hand.”

Rin’s hand traded places with Haruka’s.

“And you know how you were tracing your finger around her clit? Do it again, but this time with the tip of your tongue.”

Rin’s confidence grew a little bit more as he followed Haruka’s instructions. The feel of your folds against the pads of his fingers and the moisture that had accumulated, it felt good. And to hear those choked out pleas as he circled your clit with the tip of his tongue… god, it felt so good to hear you cry out like that for him! He knew that he definitely owed his friend for doing this for him. 

“Okay, enough of your hand Rin. This time it will be your mouth alone.”

Oh man, finally he was going to get what he actually wanted to do.

“Spread her open and lick her. I won’t tell you how to do it this time; this time you’re going to have to experiment and see what she likes.”

Okay, that made him a little nervous to know that he wasn’t going to get specific instructions from Haruka. But he just had to proceed carefully and pay attention to what you liked and responded to. From what he had read (yes, he actually looked it up), that it was a good idea to trace the alphabet with your tongue. So Rin was just going to have to see what you liked most.

He pressed his mouth down to you.

“Oh…”

Okay, not bad.

“Ah… Hah…”

A little better.

“Mm!”

Okay, not there apparently…

He wondered…

Rin slid his left hand under the small of your back, adding a bit of support and just lifting you a little bit off the bed so that he could go from a slightly different angle. Briefly his eyes looked to Haruka who was nodding in approval of his action. His eyes shut and went back to licking you, still trying to find that pattern that would make you a mess. Rin’s eyes opened and he stopped for a moment when he felt Haruka’s hand at the back of his head, but he simply seemed to be petting his head, which he found quite weird.

“Don’t be afraid to put your whole face into it when you do this Rin.”

Oh, so maybe that’s what he was doing instead, trying to get him to do that. He didn’t exactly know what he meant when he said to put his whole face into it. Maybe that lesson was a little too advanced for him at this time.

Haruka’s hand left his head and Rin went back to what he was doing, still going through the alphabet and finding that magic letter that would…

“Fuck!”

There it was!

“God yes! Yes! Oh god, _yes_!”

Oh yes…

Haruka nodded approvingly at how well Rin was doing.“Play with her clit with your mouth this time. Suck on it and you can add fingers inside her now.” he told him.

Rin closed his mouth over your clit and gently sucked it in his mouth and moved his right hand to push his index finger into you. At least this part he knew what to do; Rin personally enjoyed fingering you so this was something he could feel confident in doing. And you were pretty fond of how he fingered you, so coupling that with his mouth on your clit would definitely make you wither and swim in ecstasy.

He switched between sucking your clit in his mouth to flicking it with his tongue, his hand curling inside you to touch your g-spot.

You were practically sobbing with need and then…

Your legs tightened around his head and he recognized your cry of when you came. Rin vaguely heard the shaking of the headboard and figured that must have been you trying to tug yourself free from your restraints. He lifted his head and licked at the moisture at his mouth, wiping what he couldn’t reach with his tongue to gather on the back of his hand and lick it from there instead. Then he leaned down and licked away what was still there. Finally he was able to properly go down on you and it was thanks to Haruka.

Rin watched Haruka undo the restraints for your arms and pull off the blindfold.

Slowly you sat up and you looked down at Rin as he still licked at your essence. You combed your hand through his hair to get his attention and smiled as he looked up at you. Confidence looked good on Rin so it was nice to see that he was feeling rather proud of what he had just done. You pulled him by the collar of his shirt so that you could kiss him, lingering just for a little before pulling back. “Thank you.” you told him before turning to Haruka and thanking him as well with a kiss.

“Yeah, thanks Haru.” Rin panted out as he moved to sit against the headboard and pull your body against his. Once your back was against his chest, he wound his arms around your stomach and pressed a kiss to your temple. “I definitely owe you. Whatever you want, I’ll get it for you.”

Haruka nodded and stood up to discard his shirt, then settling his head in between your legs. “I want my turn now. Rin, make sure to take note of this. Watch and learn.”

“Tch. I’ll watch and learn alright. And I’ll use those skills to become an even better lover on (Name).” Rin announced with a cocky smile on his face.

Haruka merely returned his own cocky smile. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Rin. You’ve only just learned how to make her cum with your mouth and that was thanks to my help. I wouldn’t talk so confidently like that so soon.”

And from over your shoulder, Rin watched as Haruka had his turn to go down on you.

He wasn’t quite at his level yet, but it would be a matter of time before he would be on equal ground as him. And from watching him, Rin understood what he meant earlier by "put your whole face into it". Watching and observing this close up was only going to make him even better. Haruka had the natural talent for eating you out but Rin believed that practice was what mattered and would trump natural talent. So he’d practice over and over on you until you preferred him over Haruka.

Not that Haruka would just let Rin try to one-up him in a department he was superior in. He may have helped him, but Haruka was far superior at the moment and wouldn’t allow for himself to be beaten by Rin so easily.

Lucky for you to these two to be competing over you and try to prove who was better at what.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcome if you have any.
> 
> Drop a comment or drop an ask on my tumblr (url in profile)


End file.
